Promise
by Lightningthesky
Summary: With the roles reversed and Lightning being a crystal, the former L'Cie try to wake up their leader. Fang and Serah are willing to go to any length in order to get back the soldier.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, goes all to the wonderful people of Square Enix!**

_Just before ya read, this is a sequel to my other story Restored. So unless you like being slightly confused, I would suggest reading that!_

Fang waved a hello to Lightning's old superior, Amodar, as she continued to navigate her way through the Guardian Corps base. Amodar gave her a stiff nod and then smiled to Serah, who was trailing behind Fang.

Fang tossed back her head to the little pinkette behind her, "How come he doesn't smile to me like that?"

Serah giggled as they walked down the hall, "Well you are dating my sister, so he's probably just teasing you."

Fang raised an eyebrow as Amodar gestured to his gun, "Yeah . . teasin'. . What does he think I'm going to do while Light's crystal?"

Serah shrugged as Fang put up her hand to be scanned, "I'm sure he's just gearing up for once Lightning's out."

Fang turned to the "mini Light" and motioned for her to go through the door first, "Well I'll take all what he can dish out once that sister of yours decides to get up, or after we wake her up."

Fang glanced at Serah as her shoulders sagged slightly when she caught sight of her sister. They had transferred Lightning into a secured room in the GC base; they couldn't exactly leave her in the middle of New Bodhum. _Well I could've. . no Light would tear me up if she found out I left her for all of the town to see. _Fang grinned, _though Lightning tearing me up wouldn't be half bad._

Fang walked up and touched wrists with Lightning, the coldness of the crystal sending a shiver down her spine. Lightning's crystal seemed dulled in the closed off room, more so than it had been when she was out in the open sun. Lightning's gunblade was gripped tightly in her other hand, forever in a fightning stance.

Fang frowned when she noticed little wires attached to the crystal. Serah gave her a confused look and shook her head, indicating she didn't know their purpose either. Fang stepped forward to rip the wires off, but was stopped when a hand grabbed her wrist.

Hope pushed her hand away as he entered the room, "Sorry Fang, we need those on."

She glanced at the silver haired teen, his head now past her shoulders. He had quite a growth spurt following Lightning crystallizing two months ago and he seemed to acquire a certain aloofness that reminded her of someone. He also had started getting more in depth in his studies, saying that he would find a way to get Lightning out of stasis. Fang smirked as she looked at Lightning's crystal, _Taught 'em well didn't you?_

Fang crossed her arms, "And why do you need them?"

Hope started wringing his hands, something he had come to do when he was nervous. He did that a lot while around Fang.

"We're just keeping up with Light's vital signs through the crystal", he mumbled.

Fang narrowed her eyes at the teen, he always seemed so awkward in her company and she could never figure out why. Vanille had told her that he had a crush on Light and was upset that she and Lightning were a pair. Fang smirked, _Can't help I'm damn good looking._

Fang nodded and walked around Lightning's crystal, "Everything okay though?"

Hope shook his head in affirmation, "Yeah, pulse is good from what we can gather through the crystal. Light must be thinking quite a bit in there, her brain waves are off the chart."

Fang sighed, "You do that in crystal stasis, you've got enough time."

Serah was mumuring something to Lightning and then turned towards them, "Any closer to finding a way?"

Hope scratched the back of his neck, "Well. . I'm not entirely sure. I need to look more into it first, but-"

Fang cut him off, "Do you know of a way or not?"

Hope's eye twitched, reminding Fang of Lightning when she was interrupted, "Maybe if you let me explain, you would understand."

Serah gave Fang a look and nodded for Hope to continue, "Well we've been keeping an eye on Lightning's function and everything seems to be carrying on as if she's not crystallized. She's thinking so that means she's aware, maybe not of her surroundings but still. So what if we can get Lightning to wake herself up? Obviously we were urged to wake up by you and Vanille, so why can't we tell Light?"

Serah bit her lip in doubt, "But Hope, we can't exactly talk to Lightning like this."

Hope frowned, "That's kind of the problem. I'm working on something that may be able to overcome that. If we can get on the same frequency as Lightning's thoughts, then maybe we can get through to her."

Fang huffed with frustration, "I'm not followin' ya Hope."

Hope spared a glance at Lightning's crystal, "It's not finished yet, when I'm done you may be able to understand better."

Serah's eyes were glittering with anticipation, "When is it going to be finished Hope, when can we wake up my sister?"

Hope paced for a second before replying, "Maybe a week or less, I just need to make sure everything's right before we go trying it."

Fang gripped Serah's shoulder, "Ya see Serah I told you we'd get Lightnin' out."

Serah smiled brightly and then glanced at her watch, "Oh, I have to go, time for my class. Hope you coming?"

Hope reached over on the floor and grabbed his bag, "Yeah, see you later Fang."

Serah spun around quickly and gave her a hug before placing her hand on Lightning's crystal, "Bye Fang, Bye sis."

Fang smiled softly when the two walked out. Serah maybe acted as hyper as Vanille sometimes, but still she was raised by Lightning, the girl had a backbone. Fang turned her attention back on the silent crystal of Lightning.

She walked up closely, knowing if Lightning were awake she wouldn't like Fang being in her 'personal space' and stared at the crystal. Lightning's eyes were open with a gaze of such determination, Fang was sure she had to be looking at Serah when she crystallized. The pink haired soldier had turned to Ragnarok knowing she would turn to crystal afterwards and hoping Snow would take care of Serah.

Fang's heart ached at the sight, _I was gone for a month love, I understand how you felt now. _She wanted to be able to run her hands through the spiky silkiness of Lightning's hair, to feel Lightning in her arms.

Fang stared at the crystal, "Hell Light, I'd be glad for ya to be angry at me and give me a good hit than this."

_"Maybe later"_, Lightning's voice rang out softly.

Fang closed her eyes, sometimes she could hear Lightning when she came to talk to her. Lightning never said much though, maybe it took too much to push past the barrier of crystal. She wasn't quite sure if she was imagining it or not, but she chose to believe it was Lightning reaching out to her. She had spoke to Lightning after the Fall, so why couldn't Lightning return the favor?

Fang ran her hand along Lightning's jaw, "You need to wake up love."

_"Soon."_

Fang grinned and dropped her hand by her side, "Promise?"

Fang waited for a moment, but didn't get a reply. She sighed and put her hands on her hips. Blowing a piece of hair out of hair face, she turned to leave, but was halted by one word. Fang hummed softly as she wound her way through the base so she could go to Oerba. The one word echoing faintly through her mind.

_"Promise."_

**Author's Note**

Aha! First chapter of the sequel for you guys, I used the school's internet after I finished my exam (mwahaha). So I hope it was alright, you guys may not get one till next weekend, not sure yet. Umm so one thing was bothering me so I think I'll bring it to attention. A comment on the first story caught my eye, it was a good review, but I just wanted to let you guys know I'm not going to do a sex scene in my writing (so don't hope for one). I may imply or go up to that, but I'm just not that type of writer, no offense. I'd prefer to work on my plot than that and I need to be able to right a good fight scene (sorry mine was so short in the other story), before I get more in depth in others. But thanks for the reviews in all seriousness, I don't mean to offend anyone or anything, just didn't want ya hoping for something that's not going to happen. So yeah, sorry, but read and review please! Hope ya like the first of _Promise_ (is that a crappy name or what? XD)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Squaire Enix are the owners of everything, I don't own anything!**

Fang rubbed her arm, finding it strangely smooth despite the scars that were in place. The difference was that no longer did a frosty white brand linger there. After the initial shock of Lightning being gone, the former L'Cie had noticed all their brands had vanished.

"It's weird. . it not being there anymore, I mean", Serah mused aloud.

Fang turned around to find Serah leaning against the wall, observing her own arm. Fang grinned and reached over to ruffle the girl's hair. Serah waved her hands off, but still laughed.

Fang tapped her chin as she thought, "I didn't hear you come in, you sneakin' up on me now?"

Serah raised her eyebrow, "I mean Fang, you were in stasis for what. . 500 years, oh! Add another month, right. Maybe your hearing's going out."

Fang scoffed, "Watch it Farron, I don't think sister would like you talking to me like that."

Serah rolled her eyes and turned her gaze to the crystal in front of them, "From what Snow told me, it sounds like Claire didn't hold back."

Fang chuckled, she could never get used to Lightning's real name. She preferred Lightning, Claire just didn't seem to fit with what the woman was now. Whenever they were alone, without the others, Serah would always call her Claire though. _I wonder if the others even remember what Lightnin's real name is, it was easy to forget with Barthandelus right there._

Fang feigned being hurt and put a hand over her heart, "That was just Lightnin's way of showing her never ending love for me."

Serah giggled and glanced to the door as it opened, "I guess we'll ask her later."

Fang nodded and watched as the others came bustling through. Hope walked past, pushing a cart that held a machine of some sort. Bartholomew followed shortly after, his face buried into a journal.

Hope smiled happily as he faced them all, "I called you guys down here because. . it's done, I think."

Serah's blue eyes met her green ones and she through herself at Hope, hugging and thanking him, "Hope I freaking love you!"

Hope blushed at the younger Farron's arms squeezing his neck tightly and patted down his coat once she was pried off him. Fang gave him a slap on the back that sent him stumbling forward.

Fang grimaced as Vanille gave her a look and shrugged her shoulders in innocence. Vanille smiled and gave her a quick hug.

Sazh waved his hands, "Woah, hey calm down everyone, we need to see if this even works right?"

Snow put his arm around Serah's shoulders, "No need to be like that old man! Hope's got this all under control"

Hope shifted his weight back and forth nervously, "Yeah. . Dad lets get this set up."

xXx

Fang watched silently as Hope and his father dashed back and forth. The two were a remarkable pair, both being able to understand what the other was trying to accomplish before a word was even spoken. Fang glanced at Lightning's crystal, it shined brightly due to the rising sun. The wires that had been attached to Lightning's crystal were now connected to the device in the corner.

Fang studied the machine for a second and prodded it with her finger, "Hey Hope. . you going to explain this now or . . "

Hope looked up from the clipboard in his hands, seemingly older than he actually is, "Uh. . yeah. Alright so this device is going to make shockwaves that are on the same frequency as Lightning's thoughts."

He then pointed to two metallic headbands his father held, "You two are going to sit down with the headbands on. Then you and Serah are going to be put on said frequency. I don't know what exactly will happen then, but hopefully you two can communicate to Light for her to wake up."

Serah skimmed her hands lightly over the headband now in her possession, "So we just put these on and we'll be able to talk to Lightning?"

Hope nodded and handed Fang hers, who took it and spun it around her finger, "This better work because I don't usually wear headbands."

Fang shrinked away when Vanille reached up and ruffled her hair, "Don't worry Fang, you can fix it later."

Fang rolled her eyes at the young girl. Vanille and the others had came for "support" while she and Serah tested Hope's little invention. Sazh played cards with Dajh on the floor and Snow was talking quietly with Serah.

Hope's father clapped his hands together and smiled at them, "You two ready?"

Fang glanced at Serah who gave her a nod before smirking herself, "Of course, as long as that machine of yours works, we're all set."

Vanille grabbed the headband from her and set it firmly on her head, giving her a look of concern, "Please be careful Fang and make sure ya bring Lightnin' back."

Fang gave her a squeeze on her shoulder, "Don't worry 'Nille, I'll wake Light up nice and easy."

She grinned for a moment and then slipped into a chair beside Serah. They didn't know what would happen when the headbands turned on, so if they passed out, they preferred in a chair than the unforgiving floor. Tilting her head to the side she saw Serah taking her own place beside her.

Serah reached over and gripped Fang's hand, her eyes shining with excitement, "We're going to get Lightning!"

Fang watched the younger girl be almost giddy with anticipation. Serah's hand tightened considerably with a strength that could rival Lightning's. Fang was thankful Serah was showing more emotions as of late, after Lightning had turned to crystal, Serah was. . well she acted a bit like Lightning. The pinkette had closed herself off from the others the first weeks after, but acted as if nothing was wrong. _It must be a Farron thing, trying to clam up_, Fang thought as she came to an understanding.

Fang knew Lightning had never meant Serah any harm, but had always intended to keep her sister safe. So Fang had set off to cheer up the little pinkette to remove that mask that was nowhere close to how well Lightning wore hers. After a few long talks and jokes, Serah seemed to be acting like her former self.

Fang rolled her neck and heard a crack, "Well we gonna get goin' or what?"

Hope gave a stiff nod and took a place beside the machine, "Right."

He flicked on a few switches and pressed buttons rapidly that Fang didn't try and make sense of. She tensed up and waited. . but nothing happened. Looking to her left, she saw Serah's face was a mixture of disappointment and sadness.

Hope looked around and threw down the papers in his hands, "That's not right! Something should be happening now!"

Sazh patted the boy on the shoulders, "Look kid, it's gonna be alright. Light would be. . _is_. . proud at how much you've been working, I'm sure you'll fix it."

Vanille giggled and just grinned when all eyes met hers. Fang sighed and stood up, wondering if Vanille had finally lost it due to the fact she was laughing hysterically now.

Fang eyed Vanille warily as the girl started swinging something around, "This would probably help guys."

Fang laughed when she realized Vanille was twirling around a plug in her hands. Vanille grinned and bent down, plugging it into the wall quickly. Fang jerked as electricity ran down her spine and saw the smooth floor rushing up to meet her.

Vanille bent over and waved as Fang's eyes started to close, "Ciao!"

Fang let her head loll back as darkness enveloped her.

**Author's Note**

Another chappy for ya since I'm celebrating my first day of summer break, heck yeah! Hope it was good, maybe a bit boring, but I'll pick up the pace soon. Y'know I added the part of Barthandelus revealing Lightning's real name because I just thought it was weird that after that point, no one said a word about it in the game. XD Umm still not quite sure when I'm going to update, now my computer's playing games with me like going in and out of signal. It took a little bit just to upload the archive, much less upload this. Wow 9 reviews for my first chapter (may not seem a lot to you guys, but that's plenty more than my other one got for the first 5 chapters), so thanks! Read and Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Square Enix gets all the rights to these wonderful characters, settings, and whatever! I own nothing (sadly).**

Fang slowly rose into a sitting position, quickly putting a hand to her head from vertigo. A groan from behind her sent her internal alarms going off. Fang sighed with relief when she saw a mess of pink hair on the floor beside her. She reached over and pulled the waking pinkette closer to her and assessed the situation. They were in a house, that much she could tell, but who's she didn't know. Fang poked Serah's head and peered down at her.

Serah shook her head and sat up, "W-What happened?"

Fang, still looking at their new surroundings, shrugged, "I don't know after Vanille gave the machine some juice I passed out."

Serah's eyes grew to the size of discs when she gazed around them, "I. . I know this place."

Fang tilted her head at the younger Farron and waited for her to continue, "It's my. . our old house in Bodhum, but that can't be right. . People live in it now that we live on Pul- Gran Pulse, but it looks like it did when we lived here."

Fang got up to brush herself off and then pulled Serah up, "Maybe they just liked your taste."

Serah rolled her eyes as she walked towards a row of pictures on the counter, "Fang these are our pictures, I packed them up myself. They're all in Snow's and my house now."

Fang pulled a finger to her lips for Serah to be quiet when she heard footsteps approaching. She quickly stood in front of Serah protectively and unclipped her lance from her back. _That would be all I need, Lightning gettin' mad if Serah was hurt._ Holding it out in front of them both, Fang waited tensely as the footsteps grew closer. A man and a woman walked into view, with a girl following closely behind them. Fang held her breath as they just walked straight passed them.

The woman spun around and looked at the young girl, "You'll need to pack up and go to the home we've set up for you."

The man moved out of Fang's view and then her jaw dropped open when she caught sight of the young girl.

Serah summarized it in one word, "Claire?"

Fang quickly put a hand over Serah's mouth but removed it when the group showed no signs of hearing them. She took a tentative step forward and waved her hand in the unknown woman's face. Receiving no reply she made her way to 'Claire'.

Serah stepped up behind her, "It's Claire, but younger. . I remember this."

Fang stopped and glanced over her shoulder to Serah, "What do ya mean 'remember' Serah?"

Serah moved past her and placed her hand on Lightning's arm, but it went straight through, "I mean exactly what I said, I remember this. I remember those people, it's - it's right after our mom had just died. They just came in and told us, like it was the most simplest thing they've ever did. Claire had sent me into my room and I don't know what's happening now. All I know is . . that is Claire when she was 15 right after mom died."

_A memory?. . Damn Hope, where have you sent us?_ Fang took a look at the young Lightning in front of her, the girl looked furious. Her hands were clenched in fists and her breath coming out quick and shallow. _Exactly how I would imagine a young Sunshine. _She was around 15, even Fang could tell that much. No longer could she see the muscles underneath the soldier's arms, no they were smooth and showed no evidence that she had ever been in fights. The girl was obviously aggervated at something, but she had seen worse. What could she say? She had a skill for annoying her partner. Fang looked at Serah bewildered and returned her attention to the scene unfolding in front of them.

Claire shook her head, "No."

The man reached out to put a hand on her shoulder, but Claire immediately shrugged it off, "You're not taking us to some home, I can provide for us, for Serah, just fine without hand outs."

The woman scoffed, "You're 15, you can't provide for someone else, much less your own self."

"I'll prove it to you", Claire snarled.

Fang smirked, even at this age Lightning seemed fierce. Fang watched as the man murmured something in the woman's ear and then as she huffed and walked out the door. The man seemed to be kinder and more patient than the woman. _That's what you have to be in order to deal with Lightnin'._

He put on his hat and looked at the young girl in front of them, "If you can get a job by the end of this week. . I'll handle everything else and make you the guardian, but first sign of trouble and you have to go. Deal?"

Claire looked at the offending hand in front of her and then nodded, shaking the hand firmly, "Deal."

He gave her a quick nod and then exited through the door. Fang watched curiously as the young girl sat down on the couch and buried her head in her hands. Serah sat down beside her and reached out again, but in vain as she passed through her sister again.

Fang squeezed her shoulder, "It's a memory Serah, she can't see or hear us."

Serah snapped her head to the left just as a younger version of herself walked in sniffling.

Claire jumped up and regained her composure as her sibiling stood before her, "Hey, don't cry alright? I'll take care of everything, but first I have to run out and do something. Can you stay here, just this once?"

The younger Serah just nodded, apparently to distraught for words.

Serah's eyes narrowed as she leaned towards Fang once Claire had left the house, "I don't know where Claire went, she never told me. I didn't even notice how long she was gone, I think I fell asleep on the couch."

Fang grinned as she grabbed the pinkette, taking one last glance at the younger Serah, "Then lets go find out."

xXx

Fang put her hand over her face to shield her eyes, it was hotter than Gran Pulse here! They had been following 'Claire',not Lightning as she began to think because this just wasn't the strong silent woman she knew, for a while now. This girl seemed lost and clearly desperate as she walked around the town in search for a job. Fang looked up, the light provided by the Fal'Cie slowly dwindling and yet Claire continued.

Fang glanced at Serah who seemed deep in thought, "She expects to find a job in one day?"

Serah looked up and gave her a sad smile, "Claire was always stubborn, but now I think I know what happens."

Fang gave Serah a curious look, but quickly turned her attention back on Claire as they girl took off running. Serah just shrugged and then took off her sister, leaving Fang shaking her head. Serah had no problem catching up with her sister, for this was before she had went through grueling training from her superiors and herself to get in the utmost shape.

Fang slowed herself once she realized the Farrons had stopped and looked around, "Where are we?"

Fang had to lean in just to hear Serah whisper, "The Guardian Corps recruitment."

Fang understood what was happening as they followed Claire into the building. Fang flinched when the door shut on her, but walked through it and gave Serah a sheepish grin. Fang observed a few feet as Claire demanded to speak to the person in charge, the soldier nodding and excusing himself quickly. The soldier seemed to find the young girl amusing as he strode past.

The sound of boots clicking alerted Fang as she swiveled around to see Lightning's friend Amodar striding towards them.

He walked through them and stopped at Claire, "What can I do for you miss?"

Claire sized him up for a moment and then nodded, "I wish to join the Guardian Corps."

Amodar let off a hearty laugh, but stopped when he realized the girl was serious, "And why would I allow that, you're not old enough."

Claire pinched the bridge of her nose, which caused Fang to chuckle. Serah shushed her and listened closely to the conversation.

Claire looked up, determination shining in her eyes, "I know sir, but I need this."

Fang could almost see the gears whirling in Amodar's head as he chose his next words carefully, "Can you explain why?"

Claire tilted her head up proudly, "To take care of my sister."

Amodar looked shocked and rubbed the back of his neck, "You're asking me to let you into the army. You know what this requires? It's not a game."

Claire eyes flashed dangerously, "You're right, it's not. I know what it means sir, I'd have to fight. . . kill maybe, but I'll be protecting my sister, that's all I want, no _need_."

Amodar sighed seeing this girl wasn't going to give up, "You better not make me regret this, meet me tomorrow morning six sharp at the training grounds. We'll see how you do. . what's your name?"

Claire fiddled with the necklace her parents had gave her and then looked up, "Lightning Farron."

Amodar shrugged, "Alright Farron tomorrow morning."

Claire grinned and saluted him, "Yes sir."

Fang sucked in a breath as the newly named Lightning walked through her, sending chills through her. She understood what had been going through Claire's mind. If she was to be a soldier she would have to start over. _What better way than to start fresh with a new name? _Fang watched as she disappeared around the corner and the looked at Serah.

Serah had a pained expression on her face and jumped when Fang poked her shoulder, "I can't believe that's what Claire did that night."

Fang threw an arm around Serah's shoulders, "She did what she needed to do, but what about us? What should we do now?"

Fang put her hands on her hips and started thinking aloud, "If this is a memory and it's from Lightnin's view it must be her memories yeah? So all we have to do is find the real Lightnin' in here and tell her get her lazy a-"

Serah gave her a glare that silenced her and quickly rearranged her sentence, "And we tell that beautiful sister of yours to please get up."

Fang grinned when Serah rolled her eyes at her quick fix, it was better than her being angry at her. Either Farron was plenty frightning when mad, even the little pinkette in front of her.

Serah thought about Fang's idea and nodded, "So we'll just ride out Claire's memories until we find her?"

Fang nodded, "Right you are lil' Light."

xXx

Fang drew Serah close and whipped out her lance when their surroundings started to shift. She bit back a yell as she felt her feet come off the ground and realized she was falling. Serah however, was screaming in her ear and clinging tightly to her sari. Fang manuevered herself under the screaming girl and took the blunt of the hit when they landed on the ground. Serah bounced off of her and landed beside her.

Fang groaned as she looked up at the night sky, "Where the hell are we now?"

A yell behind them and a loud gunshot was heard as a dark figure dashed past them. Fang grinned when she watched the man meet a dead end and spin around when gunshots were fired at him. Serah flinched and scooted closer to Fang when the gunshots got closer.

Fang bit back a curse as Lightning, no older than 16 or 17 came into view and pointed a gun at the now trapped person, "It's another damn memory."

**Author's Note**

So I kinda wanted to get in some of Lightning's and Serah's past because I feel that not enough stories do, so I'm going to try a hit at it. Sorry if it got a bit confusing with the whole Claire and younger Serah, but I hope it was still readable. You'll understand what I'm getting at with these memories and what not soon. I usually use the X's for time space, but right now I'm kind of using them to seperate the memories for now. But read and review as always!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No rights to me! All is the creation of Square Enix!**

Fang stepped out of the way as another bullet whistled past her ears. She realized it couldn't hurt her at the moment, but bullets flying towards and through you was not a pleasant feeling. Serah jumped as the man pulled out his own gun and shouted her sister's name in desperation. It wasn't needed as Lightning dodged to the side and hid around the corner.

Fang tapped Serah on the shoulder, "Y'know what's going on?"

Serah shook her head, "I- I don't know! Claire looks 17, but I don't remember anything happening like this."

Fang grimaced as she watched the shootout engage in front of her. As dead on aim that Lightning acquired now, this younger version didn't posses the deadly aim yet. The man yelled in pain as a bullet shot through his calf, causing Fang to rethink her previous thought. _She's not shooting to kill, but he is._

Lightning moved from around the corner and pointed the gun at the downed man, "Sir, I ask you to please lower your weapon."

The man laughed as he covered his leg with one hand in an attempt to slow the bleeding, "I know what will happen if I do, I'll get arrested."

Fang laughed at Lightning's monotone voice, "Sir, you did break into someone's home."

The man dropped the gun at his side and held up his hands. Lightning gave him a nod and started forward, but stopped when footsteps thundered into the alley.

Amodar ran up, his breath coming out in gasps, "Damn Farron, you're fast."

Lightning turned in order to face her superior, but quickly realized her mistake as she heard the sound of a gun scraping the ground. Lightning spun around, only to be met with a bullet to the shoulder. Lightning stumbled back, but kept a grip on her gun.

Serah jumped and tried to run to her sister's aid, but Fang gripped her arms, "Serah you know we can't do anythin'."

The man wasted no time in training a shot on Amodar, but his expression went rigid as a lone gunshot rang through the air. Blood welled up from his chest and he dropped to the ground, unmoving.

Lightning kept her gun trained on him a moment longer, but felt Amodar come in front of her, "Easy Farron, hand the gun to me alright. You saved me there I owe you."

Fang watched Lightning give a stiff nod and then stare at the body in front of them. Fang could easily see the inner turmoil Lightning was having and quickly realized what the problem was. _This was the first time she killed someone._

Lightning clutched at her shoulder and dropped the gun onto the ground with a loud clank.

Amodar put his hand on Lightning's shoulder and added pressure, "It's okay Farron, we'll get you fixed up and then we'll call Serah to-"

"No."

Fang felt Serah stiffen as Lightning said, "No, sir. I'll let the medics take a look, but then I'm going home. Serah doesn't need to know, please."

Amodar looked at his charge, "As long as you get that shoulder fixed Farron, I won't call Serah."

Lightning sighed and let Amodar lead her off, Fang pulled Serah to follow them down the dark alleyway.

xXx

Fang glanced at the young pinkette, she had went silent after hearing Lightning and it worried her greatly. They watched a few feet back as Lightning unlocked her house and stepped quietly in. A younger version of Serah threw her arms around Lightning happily as she entered. Lightning sucked in a breath, but stayed silent as little Serah squeezed her tightly. Lightning listened to her with a blank stare as the young girl started chattering about her day.

Serah shook her head, "That's why she was so out of it that night."

Fang gripped Serah's shoulder, "She probably didn't know what to do Serah."

Serah moved out of Fang's grasp, "She could've told me what happened, or at least let me know she was hurt."

Fang crossed her arms, "Ya wanted your sister to tell you she killed someone? Do ya think she even wanted to talk about it?"

Serah whirled around quickly, "Well obviously not! I never knew she was hurt or the fact that she. . that she had to kill someone. I mean I knew at some point she would've and had, but that early?"

Fang sighed and ran her fingers through her wild hair, "How ta explain this. . Y'know Lightnin' isn't that great with opening up, hell it takes me forever to even get an answer out of her half the time, so with somethin' like this. Well, think about it this way Serah, I never told Vanille the first time I . . y'know."

Serah looked at her, "Why not?"

Fang grinned despite the seriousness of their conversation, "That's not somethin' ya wanna tell your little sisters about."

Serah opened her mouth to reply when she was cut off by Lightning unintentionally.

"Time for bed Serah, you shouldn't have stayed up this late for me anyway", Lightning said as she scooped Serah up in her arms.

Serah watched the two figures get up, "Even at that age I used to love it when Claire would do that."

The younger Serah giggled and laid her head on Lightning's shoulder, but quickly lifted her head up when Lightning gasped in pain, "Claire?"

Lightning shook her head and walked to Serah's room, "I'm fine Serah."

The younger Serah narrowed her eyes and yawned loudly, "Can you sleep with me tonight Claire?"

Lightning nodded as they entered Serah's room, "I think I will tonight Serah."

Lightning slipped into the bed beside the younger girl and felt her snuggle up to her side. Lightning gingerly bent down and kissed her head and murmured a goodnight to her. She stared into the darkness as the younger Serah's breathing calmed her. She set her chin on Serah's head and closed her eyes.

Fang smiled at the sight, Serah may not have known, but as much as she thought Lightning was comforting her, she was doing it in turn also.

Fang grinned when Serah laid her head on her shoulder, "I just want to see Claire, Fang."

Fang nodded, "So do I Serah."

xXx

Fang jumped when Serah gripped her sari and she felt gravity loosing it's hold again, "Fang!"

Fang wrapped an arm around her as the scenery was wiped away to be replaced with Lightning alone in a kitchen. They both jumped when the door slammed shut as someone exited. Fang felt Serah pull away and walk towards Lightning slowly.

Serah sighed when she saw the unopened present on the counter, "This is right after I told Lightning about Snow's proposal and me being a L'Cie. Not the best combined and on her birthday, mind you."

Fang chuckled, "Yeah, Light told me about her 'best' birthday ever."

Fang heard the click of a knife as it whipped out accompanied with a low voice, "Hm, practical."

Serah watched sadly and Fang tapped her lightly as Lightning was interested in the t.v., "You know, she loves that blade. There wasn't a moment when she was without it, other than when she let Hope use it."

Serah gave her a quick smile, but flinched when a glass came flying past.

Lightning slammed her fists into the counter, "She was telling the damn truth!"

Fang watched as Lightning went around her house breaking various things that dared cross her path until she spun around. Lightning whipped out her prized gunblade and studied it for a moment.

Lightning gave a quick nod as if coming to a decision, "I'm coming Serah."

Lightning sprinted out of the house, yelling for Serah.

Fang briefly wondered the point of Lightning going over these memories, it definitely wasn't what the type of things she thought about during stasis. She made a mental note to ask Lightning later, well after she got her back.

Serah met her eyes, "Are you wondering what's going through Lightning's head too?"

Fang laughed, "Nah, we're going through her head, I'm just wondering why these specific memories."

Serah gave a light laugh that turned to terror as she lunged for Fang.

Fang rolled her eyes as they started to fall again, "Ya would think it wouldn't be that bad after the first time."

xXx

They fell face first into the sand. Serah sat up, spitting the grains out of her mouth. Fang grinned and gave a quick brush over her own head.

Serah laughed, "You're so vain Fang."

Fang winked, "You should be happy that your sister found someone as attractive as me."

Serah raised an eyebrow and then surveyed where they were, "New Bodhum."

Fang nodded, even she could've guessed that. Serah pointed to a lone figure on the pier and they both jogged to the end of it.

Fang tilted her head as Lightning sat on the edge, "Maybe this was when me and 'Nille first got back?"

Serah shrugged, "Well I guess you'll be around in a minute then."

Lightning tossed her head over her shoulder to glance at them with steely blue eyes, "You know I can hear you right?"

**Author's Note**

Aha, so that's the last of the memories, I'd figure three would be enough, but I'll explain why those three later. I'm not entirely sure as to what's going to happen after Lightning's woke up, I guess the end? Don't know, but we're not there yet, so I still have time! XD Read and review as always!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Square Enix owns everything and I will never! So all rights go to those creative people!**

Fang stood there dumbfounded as Lightning raised an eyebrow at them. Lightning had just heard them, _does that mean. . we've found her?_ Fang could only stand in place, her limbs defying the orders to go and scoop Lightning up in her arms.

Lightning waited for a moment, but recieved no answers from either of her family members. She'd been through this plenty of times, her mind playing tricks like this. It seemed no different this time, other than the fact it was both her sister and Fang. It allowed her to vent to something other than herself, even if they were still a figment of her imagination it felt different when she talked to them. As of late though, it was becoming old.

Lightning stood up, "Tch. What has my mind conjured up for me this time?"

Serah shook her head and stumbled forward, "Sis, we're not . . illusions."

Lightning stared at them for a moment and then turned around to face the water, "It's amusing every time you or Fang say that, it ends up being a lie. I prefer to think about other things than be teased with what I've lost. Instead those damn memories keep coming back to haunt me, making me wonder where did I go wrong?"

Fang stepped forward, interrupting the soldier, "Lightnin' I promise you this is no lie. And ya never messed up love, we're all fine. Well, not fine without ya, but we came to fix that."

Lightning unsheathed her gunblade, "I'm tired of this!"

Fang stepped back and raised her hands to show she was defenseless, "Lightnin' please listen, we're here for you."

"I was trying so hard to protect my family, but when did I mess up? Was it when I joined the army or maybe when I killed that man? I easily walked home that night with another human's blood in my hands, but he didn't. Or was it when I didn't believe you Serah?", Lightning continued, ignoring Fang's plea.

Serah shook her head, "That's not it Claire and you know it! It wasn't your fault for any of that happened, you could've never thought any of that would happen."

Lightning looked to the sky, her voice becoming hoarse, "I understand my mistakes, I understand this is how I repay my debt to all those who's lives I took without a second thought. My burden is to forever wander this timeless space and I did that when I killed that damn Fal'Cie Pulse, becoming crystal. But why are you two here, to punish me further?"

Serah stood in front of Fang, "Claire please, listen! We're real, I swear Claire. It's been two months since you turned into crystal, but Hope and his dad found a way for us to try and wake you up. Granted I didn't think he meant going into your thoughts, but still we're real."

Fang grinned seeing Lightning's grip on her gunblade falter, "Your sis there is right love, we're just here to wake ya up."

Lightning eyed them for a moment and then sheathed her blade before walking up to her. Fang swallowed nervously when Lightning reached forward and gripped her shoulder.

Lightning's eyes widened when she didn't merely pass through her and Fang smirked, "Told ya Sunshine, we're real."

Fang's breath rushed out of her when Lightning embraced her, squeezing her tightly.

Serah stomped the ground, faking anger, "I really think I should be the first to get a hug Claire."

Lightning quickly removed herself from Fang and tackled her younger sister, spinning her happily, "Serah, I'm so sorry."

Serah laughed and hugged Lightning, tears already making a steady trail down her face, "Don't apologize Claire, I know you did what you had to."

Lightning smiled and ran her fingers through Serah's hair softly as the younger Farron continued to cry. Serah held the back of Lightning's jacket in a death grip as she attempted to stop the tremors that racked her body.

Fang wagged a finger at them, "None of that you two, this isn't the time to be upset Serah."

Fang wrapped her arms around the two pinkettes and picked them up in a hug. Fang set them down and threw an arm around Lightning.

Serah smiled brightly, but then looked confused. Fang tilted her head at Serah, her own way of questioning her.

Serah clasped her fingers, "Well. . how do we wake Claire up?'

Fang snapped her fingers in her lover's face, but only got a growl in return, "I feel as if I'm awake Fang, snapping at me isn't going to get me out of being a statue."

Fang shrugged and took the time to pull Lightning closer, inhaling her familar rosy scent. How she missed this, even if Lightning was now squirming in her arms.

Lightning's face was flushed as Fang leaned down and whispered in her ear, "So you've been dreamin' bout me?"

Fang laughed quietly when Lightning huffed and ceased to struggle in her arms, "Only because you're annoying all the time, my mind had to come up with something that seemed normal."

Fang turned her attention to Serah who was still standing quietly, averting her gaze between the two. Fang rolled her eyes, _she's trying to give us privacy when we're out in the middle of a beach in her sister's head._

Fang called over to the pinkette, "Hey Serah, you came up with a way to wake Lightnin' up?"

Serah turned and raised an eyebrow, "Hm, oh no. You?"

Fang grinned as she wrapped her arms around Lightning's waist, "I've got an idea."

Lightning had no time to react as she was silenced when Fang's lips met her own.

**Author's Note**

Ehh, not what I had initially thought of in the first place and I feel like its a bit OOC, but whatever. I guess that's the point of fanfiction, adding your own thoughts and what not to things. ^.^ Sorry it's so short, but that's all I intended in this chapter. :p So read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All goes to those wonderfully creative peeps down at Square Enix, not me!**

Fang felt nauseous when someone started to shake her back and forth. She growled and pushed the shaker, trying to get her bearings back. She blinked her eyes as the light above them continued an assualt on her.

"Fang, I promise the Maker I'm about to slap you if you don't get up", Vanille said with aggervation.

Fang jumped up, her memory returning to her and looked around her. _Serah and I were going to test the machine. . .then we were stuck in Lightning's memories. . Lightning!_ Fang looked over to see Serah in the same position.

Serah's hopeful blue eyes met her green gaze, "Did we do it?"

Fang turned her attention to the crystal in front of them and sighed. The crystal encasing their leader showed no signs of dissolving.

She stood up and tapped the crystal, "Come on Sunshine. . "

Hope gritted his teeth and turned to them, "Guys, I'm sorry . . I thought it would work."

Serah jumped to his side, "Hope it did! We talked to her after some ah. . situations, but we did and . . we'll just try something else."

Vanille put her hands on Hope's shoulders, "See you did, Lightnin's just not strong enough yet."

Sazh pushed Fang's hands away from tapping on the crystal, "Woman will you quit, she's not a fish."

Fang chuckled and danced away from Sazh's grip to continue tapping, "Sunshine's going to wake up now, whether she wants to or not."

Snow held Serah close, but bit his lip at Fang's actions, "Sis is going to kill you when she does."

Serah smiled, but kept her eyes on the crystal. Fang followed her eyes and let her shoulders droop. _I really thought I would be gettin' Light back._

Sazh scooped Dajh up, "I guess we'd better be getting back to the house then."

Fang clicked her tongue in annoyance, "Damnit."

Fang started to pace while the others prepared to leave in promise to try again soon. Serah smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes as she walked up behind Fang.

Fang glanced over her shoulder, "Ya would think that sister of yours couldn't resist my charm after gettin' kissed."

Serah giggled quietly, "Don't worry Claire promised right? She always keeps her promises."

Fang gave the girl a one armed hug, "Yeah, just gettin' a little impatient."

They turned to follow the others out, but Fang stopped as a sound hit her ears. The crackling of crystal was barely audible as the others feet scuffing the ground was louder. Fang raised a hand to halt them and turned around.

A bright flash made Fang hastily bring up her hands in coverage. Fang lowered her arm and dashed forward as Lightning fell forward. She caught the semi-conscious woman and wrapped her arms around Lightning to support her.

"LIGHT!"

Fang was caught off guard as tremendous weight pushed her down to the floor, shaking Lightning fully awake. She felt Lightning pulled from her grasp as Hope and Vanille hugged Lightning. Fang laughed at Lightning's facial expression as the two youths cut off her air supply.

"Lightnin' yer awake!", Vanille yelled happily.

Hope's silver hair flashed in the light as he clung to Lightning, "I thought. . Oh geez Light I was so worried it didn't work."

Fang met Lightning's eyes and saw Lightning mouth 'talk later'. Fang nodded in confirmation and watched as Serah jumped into the fray to hug her sister. She waved her arms frantically in the air to gain Lightning's attention, but it was too late as Snow plowed through them and picked Lightning up in a bear hug.

Lightning pulled her arm back to gear up for a punch, but then dropped it as she awkwardly patted Snow's back, "Alright hero, calm down."

Snow set her down in surprise, "Y-you didn't hit me."

Fang laughed at the blonde's fear and took her place beside Lightning, "Don't worry I think ya get a freebie today."

Fang tapped Lightning's chin upwards and looked at the strawberry blonde, "How about me, hmm? Do I get a freebie?"

Fang was surprised by the smirk that appeared on Lightning's face, "I suppose."

Not needing anymore prompting, Fang pulled Lightning closer and kissed her for all she was worth. Fang scowled when she felt something push her away.

Sazh pulled them apart with one hand and covered Dajh's eyes with the other, "Hey, Hey! None of that in front of the young ones you two."

Lightning blushed, her face becoming pinker than her hair. Fang bit back a laugh for fear of getting hit and pecked the woman on the cheek, only for Lightning's face to flare up even more if possible.

Everyone except Lightning, who was still trying to regain composure, flinched when the door whipped open.

Amodar came barreling in, a huge grin plastered on his face, "The alarms were going off on the crys-. . . Farron!"

Lightning quickly brought her arm up in a salute, but found her arms pinned at her side as the large man embraced her.

Lightning coughed, "I. . uh. . missed you too sir."

Amodar laughed and slapped her back affectionately, but then pointed at Fang, "We'll talk later."

Fang smirked, "Grab a number, I'm starting to form a line 'ere."

Vanille skipped up behind her and offered an escape from the older soldier's glare, "Let's celebrate!"

Fang outstretched her hand to Lightning, who slipped her fingers between the spaces in Fang's hand as they followed after the group.

xXx

A loud yawn beside her caused Fang to glance at the pinkette. She reached down and pulled the covers up to the soldier's shoulders and shifted her position to get more comfortable on the couch. After getting back to the Villiers house, everyone decided partying would have to wait till tomorrow. Time seemed to have passed quickly while running ramped through Lightning's mind. Lightning had reluctantly allowed Snow to keep his bed with Serah for her to sleep on the couch with Fang. Vanille sleeped soundly in the room beside them and the others had returned to their respective homes.

Fang brushed the hair out of Lightning's face and kissed her temple, "Tired love?"

She gently wrapped an arm around Lightning to keep the soldier from rolling off the couch.

Lightning arched her back to stretch and turned over so their noses were brushing, "Hmm?. . yeah."

"You're much calmer, why's that?", Fang asked.

Throughout the way home, Lightning had listened to what had happened lately intensely. Fang could easily tell when Lightning seemed more at ease, but she wondered what made the change of mood.

Lightning's eyes narrowed for a moment as she searched for an answer, "I don't want to take anything for granted anymore. I got a chance to think some things over, things where I could've- no, should have acted differently."

"Ligh-"

"No, Fang I should've handled things better, that's all I'm saying and I won't make the same mistakes twice", Lightning said, her voice resolute.

Lightning stiffled another yawn and blinked her eyes rapidly to wake herself up.

Fang grinned and kissed the sleepy woman, "Go ta sleep, we'll talk more tomorrow."

Lightning sighed with content, "You would think I wouldn't need anymore sleep."

Fang laughed as she tucked a few strands of Lightning's hair behind her ears, "Ya would think, but that's what bein' a crystal does to ya."

Fang peered down when she didn't get an answer to see Lightning's face retaining a peaceful expression, her breathing deep and even, "Lightnin'?"

She pulled the soldier closer and leaned down to her ear, her voice barely more than a whisper, "I love ya Lightnin'."

Lightning's eyes snapped open and searched Fang's face for a grin or smirk, but found none. Fang met Lightning's eyes with a calm gaze, showing she wasn't joking. Lightning smiled and buried her face into Fang's neck to muffle her voice.

"I love you too Fang."

Fang smiled and laid her head against Lightning's, hoping that she hadn't just dreamed this.

**Author's Note**

Hmm, lots of fluff in this one, but it kind of leaves me wondering where to go next. I'll probably do one more chapter and then end it, no need in dragging it out when I don't have a plot to keep to, y'know? But I do plan on doing little stories, like no major plot, just fun ones to write. Read and review as always!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Square Enix owns everything and all rights go to those smarties, nada to me!**

Fang started to stir awake when she felt the warmth at her side disappear. She stretched and felt her bones start to pop back into place. Throwing off the blanket draped over her, she shifted into a sitting position on the couch. Her throat felt dry when she didn't see Lightning in sight.

Fang ran her hands over her face in attempt to shake the daze sleep brought over her, "It was all a dream. . "

Fang jumped when hands wrapped around her shoulders from behind, "Dreaming about me hmm?"

She smirked and pulled Lightning over the couch and crawled over her. She started to kiss Lightning's jaw and then made her way to her neck.

Lightning gave her a half hearted push, "I thought we were supposed to be talking."

Fang grinned and looked at the soldier's flushed face, "I think I like this better, but you can keep talkin' if ya like."

Lightning gripped her arm and lightly traced her fingers over, "Your brands gone."

"Yep, thanks to you love. .How 'bout we see about yours", Fang asked with a wink.

Lightning glared at her, "No, besides it's gone."

Fang lazily flipped the zipper of Lightning's collar up and down, "And why not?"

Lightning scoffed, "We're on my sister's couch Fang."

Lightning huffed when Fang continued to fiddle with the zipper and pushed the woman backwards. Fang grinned and allowed herself to fall back and grab Lightning.

"Lightning!"

The two looked up to see Serah standing with her arms crossed. Lightning looked down and realized the position they were in with her over Fang and pinning the Oerban's hands by her side.

Lightning quickly shook her head, "Serah it's not what it-"

Fang smirked and looked over the couch, "It's exactly what it looks like Serah, you're sister's tryin' to take advantage of me."

Vanille skipped into the room and immediately was tackled by Serah. The two younger sisters wrestled on the ground until Serah waved her hands.

Serah put her hands over Vanille's eyes, "Don't look Vanille, it's horrible!"

Vanille pried Serah's fingers and saw their sisters, "I'm scarred for life!"

Lightning took the moment to flip off of Fang, giving a glare at the woman.

Her eye twitched, "You heard Serah coming."

Fang grinned and shrugged, "I don't know what yer talkin' about love."

Lightning arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms. Serah jumped up off the floor and gave her a sister a hug.

"Light we're just playing. There's no way you could take advantage of Fang, she'd never say no", Serah said and gave Fang a mischevious grin.

Fang eyed the little pinkette, "Thanks a lot Serah."

Lightning face palmed, shaking her head, "Can we please change the subject."

Serah gave her a shrug and then jumped, "Oh!"

Serah dashed back into an adjacent room and drawers could be heard opening and shutting. Fang looked at Lightning curiously but didn't recieve an answer. Serah scrambled back into the room and held up a tiny rectangular box.

Fang tilted her head and peered at the tiny object, "What's that ya got there?"

Lightning scoffed, "It's a camera Fang and no Serah."

Serah stomped her foot and clasped her hands together, "Please Lightning! We don't have any pictures of Fang or Vanille, why not now?"

Fang wrapped an arm around Lightning's waist, "Come on Sunshine, just one picture?"

Lightning looked to the side, "Tch. Fine, just one."

Serah squealed with Vanille and then ushered them in front of the camera. She ran over to the counter and placed the camera directly in front of them. Serah ran over and jumped in front of Lightning, who placed a hand on her younger sister's shoulder. Vanille looped arms with Serah and threw up two fingers.

Lightning gave a small smile before glancing at Fang, "Don't do anything stupid."

Fang feigned innocence, "Sunshine, I would never! Promise!"

Serah elbowed Fang and nodded her head to the camera. The little box flashed and then was still. Ignoring Lightning threatening Fang for something, Serah ran up and grabbed the camera.

Serah looked up at Fang and Lightning and started laughing. She and Vanille were smiling with Vanille's peace sign in between the both of them. Looking above the two in the picture, Fang was leaning over and kissing Lightning on the cheek. Lightning's face was pure shock and had flared up by the time the picture was taken.

Fang walked up and swiped the picture, taking a look for herself. Lightning huffed and looked over Fang's shoulder. Fang's muscles tensed and closed her eyes, waiting for a hit. She flinched when Lightning took the picture out of her hands.

Lightning studied it for a moment, "I like it."

Fang open her eye a crack, waiting to make sure the threat had passed. When Lightning looked generally sincere, Fang grabbed her.

"Ah, see there Sunshine. You like that picture because I'm in it, yeah?"

Lightning rolled her eyes, but didn't escape Fang's grasp, "It doesn't ruin the picture entirely. . "

Fang grinned and closed the gap between them for a kiss. Serah coughed and Vanille tapped Fang's shoulder in order to bring the two apart.

Vanille wagged a finger at them, "Nu-uh Fang, later. We've got to go meet everyone at Lebreau's remember!"

Fang blew a piece of hair out her face and grinned, "You could've just said lets go drink and I would've been down there in a heartbeat. Sunshine here is gonna get drunk!"

Lightning pulled away and crossed her arms, "I don't drink. Also it won't be 'lets', just you, because Serah nor Vanille will be drinking either."

Vanille put her hands clasped behind her back and rocked to and fro, "I understand Serah and all Lightnin', but I'm 500 years plus."

Fang gave her sister a look, "Half the time yer still convincing me you're a teenager, so no drinking."

Vanille winked at her and pulled Serah out the door, no doubt both of them plotting how to sneak a few drinks.

Fang followed, Lightning in tow and complaining, "I'm not drinking."

Fang threw a glance at the soldier behind her and then continued pulling, "You won't be saying that after I get a few drinks in ya."

Lightning sighed and allowed Fang to drag her to the bar as Fang continued to ponder how many drinks Lightning could down till she could get her lover drunk.

**Author's Note**

Last chappy! It's not really an 'end' so to speak, because I'm planning little stories, but this is the last of _Promise_. I feel this was a bit easier to write than the first one, I guess it's just a whole light piece to begin with. :p So thanks for reading and review please! XD


End file.
